Un amour éternel
by loufoka
Summary: [oneshot]Un amour difficile à vivre mais qui sera éternel ...


**Disclamer :** tous les personnages sont biensûr nés de l'imagination de JKR

**Note :** c'est le premier one-shot ke je fais avec Hermione et Drago alors ... j'espère ke ça vous plaira !

**Re-note :** Euh le début va peut-être vous paraître bizarre ou longou je ne sais koi,mais ça va mieux après! ;-)

* * *

_Ils échangèrent leur dernier baiser. Un baiser empoisonné. Leurs corps tombèrent alors sur la pelouse fraîche et humide de cette nuit là ..._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un étrange rêve. Elle inspira profondément pour se détendre un peu. Elle frotta ses yeux du revers de la main et regarda autour d'elle comme pour se rassurer. Rien n'avait changé dans le dortoir de Gryffondor.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle se rallongea, essayant de se rappeler son rêve. Elle se concentra quelques minutes, mais rien à faire, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Et brusquement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de la journée d'hier. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait passé du temps avec celui qu'elle aimait tant. Et cela la rassura.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se leva pour s'habiller. Elle regarda furtivement les lits vides autour d'elle. Elle s'était habituée à cette solitude. Depuis que ses camarades de chambre l'avaient appris, elles avaient décidé de partager une autre chambre. Hermione poussa un soupir de tristesse. Mais bizarrement, ce matin là, cela ne la touchait pas autant que d'habitude. Ce matin là, elle se sentait étrangement légère, comme libérée d'un lourd fardeau.

Après s'être préparée, elle descendit à la salle commune. Elle lança un timide "bonjour" aux quelques élèves éparpillés, mais comme elle s'y attendait, personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Depuis qu'ils savaient, aucuns des Gryffondor ne lui adressaient la parole. Baissant la tête, elle avança vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame lorsque des voix familières s'élevèrent des escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Harry et Ron firent alors leur entrée. Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt au souvenir de la dispute qu'ils avaient eu il y a quelques jours.

Passant à côté d'elle, ils ne la regardèrent même pas. Elle leur emboîta le pas, Hermione tenta pour la millième fois au moins un :

-"Je suis vraiment désolée les garçons, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre mais s..."

-"Feuille de thé" lança Harry, coupant Hermione dans son explication.

Et ils passèrent le portrait sans même se retourner vers Hermione. Et pour la millième fois, Hermione abandonna ses excuses.

Les suivant de loin, elle se dirigea, tout comme les deux garçons, vers la grande salle pour petit-déjeuner. Dans les escaliers qui l'y menaient, une personne faillit la bousculer et dévala les marches à toute vitesse vers la sortie. Hermione reconnut Luna, la seule personne à être restée son amie. Elle voulut lui crier de l'attendre mais Luna était déjà loin. Hermione eut à peine le temps de remarquer que son amie tenait un parchemin dans sa main. Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à l'imagination débordante de cette dernière. Elle irait la voir plus tard.

Elle franchit la porte de la grande salle, s'attendant à être montrée du doigt et à créer des chuchotements à son passage, comme chaque jour depuis que toute l'école était au courant. Mais personne ne parut la voir. Ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire : les insultes, les messes basses et autres mesquineries envers elle lui pesaient lourdement sur le coeur depuis quelques temps.

Elle s'avançait entre les tables lorsqu'un hurlement retentit. Il provenait de l'extérieur. Hermione reconnut aussitôt ce cri. Comme d'autres élèves, elle se précipita dehors. Elle chercha Luna des yeux et remarqua près du lac qu'un petit attroupement s'était formé. Hermione ralentit sa course et pût remarquer l'expression de terreur qui se dessinait sur certains visages ainsi que l'écarquillement des yeux ou encore la pâleur d'autres. S'approchant encore, elle aperçut alors Harry et Ron qui semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir. Hermione était presque arrivée à leur hauteur quand ceux qu'elle considérait toujours comme ses deux meilleurs amis, tombèrent à genoux, laissant entrevoir le désolant spectacle. Elle vit d'abord Luna en pleurs, un parchemin posé à côté d'elle, puis son regard se posa sur eux. Elle s'immobilisa alors et tout lui revint en mémoire : le parchemin, celui même qu'avait Luna, le rendez-vous, la fiole, le baiser ...

_La veille, son amour lui avait envoyé un hibou en début de soirée pour qu'ils se retrouvent au bord du lac à minuit. Elle savait précisément ce qu'il se passerait cette nuit là. La potion qu'elle préparait depuis quelques jours était enfin prête. Hermione était venue à minuit pile. Lui aussi était là, si beau à la lueur de la lune argentée. Il l'avait regardé arriver, un sourire au lèvres. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait bien la fiole. Elle avait acquiescé._

_-"Maintenant, toutes ses humiliations quotidiennes, ces regards plein de mépris envers nous, ces ... complots ... Tout ça sera bientôt fini. Nous ne serons plus que tous les deux ! " lui avait-il assurer tendrement._

_Hermione avait hoché la tête : elle était prête, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent, tout le monde lui en voulait de sortir avec celui qu'ils considéraient comme partisan de Voldemort. Mais pour elle, rien avait été prouvé. Elle s'était disputée avec ses parents. Elle n'avait plus ses amis, plus sa famille, ses examens avaient été loupés ... Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre... plus rien à perdre ..._

_Son tendre amour avait alors débouché la fiole, versé le contenu sur son doigt qu'il passa sur les lèvres si douces de son aimée. Il fit de même pour lui. "Je t'aimerai toujours" avait-il dit. Hermione lui avait souri tendrement en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et sur ces dernières paroles, ils échangèrent leur dernier et plus tendre baiser. Un baiser empoisonné. Le liquide se répandit rapidement dans tout leur être. Leurs corps tombèrent sur l'herbe fraîche et humide de cette nuit là, leurs corps inertes et enlacés._

Hermione comprit alors. Elle comprit pourquoi personne ne l'avait regardé ce matin, elle comprit que Luna avait trouvé le parchemin qu'elle avait laissé sur son lit, elle comprit que Luna avait découvert leur corps, elle comprit pourquoi elle se sentait si légère. Elle comprit tout. Comme soulagée, elle sourit et se retourna. Il était là, debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Drago sourit à son tour et tendit une main vers elle. Elle s'avança et lui saisit la main. Hermione et Drago s'avancèrent alors vers la lumière encore pâle du soleil du matin. Et sans regarder en arrière, leurs silhouettes se firent de plus en plus floues. Et disparurent, unis pour l'éternité.

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé !

Bye


End file.
